Potential human, environmental and ecological health effects associated with exposure to chemical, particularly those from hazardous waste sites is of great concern. However, tools for establishing the relationship between exposure and health effect are lacking. The long term goal of this project is to provide sensitive, selective, rapid and cost-effective immunoassay methods for monitoring human and environmental exposure to hazardous chemicals. The first of four objectives is to develop and validate single compound, as well as class selective immunoassays for urinary metabolites of hazardous compounds for use a biomarkers of internal exposure to these compounds. The objectives primary focuses on products of secondary metabolism, mercapturate, glucuronide and amino acid conjugates. The hazardous chemical classes that are targeted are the triazine herbicides, organophosphate and pyrethroid insecticides, and polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons. Mercapturate and glucoronide conjugates are present in the urine from many sources, particularly food consumption. To separate "naturally- occurring" conjugates from those derived from xenobiotic exposure, class selective antibodies to mercapturates and glucoronides will also be developed for use in immunoaffinity purification schemes implement immunoassays for parent compounds. The target compounds are dioxin, pyrethroid insecticides and technologies as they relate to immunoassays. Development of biosensors designed for use with immunoassays, improved collaborative with other projects in the UCD Superfund Program. Urinary biomarkers of exposure will be validated using low dose exposure studies and monitoring with accelerator mass spectrometry. Validate immunoassays and cell-relationship between exposure and effect to compounds such as TCDD, pyrethroid insecticides and octyl/nonyl phenol and bisphenol A. The ultimate goal of this project is to transfer this technology to other users by providing reagents training and support to other users.